With recent developments in electronic technology and communication networks, various apparatuses and methods for communication between users have been developed. Thus, users may communicate with other users through various methods, such as electronic mail, wireless telephones, instant messaging, internet chatting, video calls, and the like as well as wired telephones.
In particular, instant messaging service is widely used because it enables users to send messages whenever the users want without limitations in terms of time and place and to freely communicate with other users.
The above-described instant messaging service allows users who have joined the messaging service to form a messaging group, to communicate with other users in the messaging group, and to send/receive various data, such as photographs, moving pictures, documents, and the like.
However, since the messaging service provides such a service on the premise that a user has joined the messaging service, a user who has not joined the service may not use the messaging service. Therefore, there is no way for the user who has joined the messaging service to invite a user who has not joined the messaging service.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.